


Mac + The Unkown

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), beaten up, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Request: Mac tied to a chair!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Mac + The Unkown

Mac couldn’t remember anything. He woke up in a hospital bed with no memory of how he got there. Jack, on the other hand, he remembered everything. It started back at Mac’s house. 

“You have got to stop destroying my phone, man. My phone bills are through the roof.” Mac shrugged his shoulders.  
“What’s the point in getting insurance when you know I’m going to ruin it.” Jack couldn’t argue with that.  
“Alright, whatever man, just use your phone every once in a while.” Mac chuckles before taking a sip of his beer. 

The pair were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.   
“That’ll be the pizza.” The pair got up, leaving their beers behind on the deck. Jack got his wallet out but Mac protested.   
“No, I got it.” Mac pulled his wallet out, not looking at the door as he opened it. 

Jack could only watch in horror as something hard came down to Mac’s temple, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. Jack went to pull his gun out but realised he’s left it out on the deck.

With two people now coming at him with guns. Jack had no choice but to try and fight them single-handedly. 

Jack fought his hardest but he was overpowered and knocked out. 

When Mac woke up, his head was throbbing, his shirt was sticky and Jack was nowhere to be seen. He took in his surroundings. 

A simple grey concrete box with no windows, only a single light above him. 

The side of his face was slick with something, Mac, in his groggy state, tried to move his arms to see what was on his face. Only to realise they are tied to the back of the chair with rope. Mac keeps tugging at it but it won’t budge, all he is doing is taking the skin off of his wrists, causing them to bleed slightly. 

Mac's legs were free to move but he couldn’t do a lot even if he wanted to. If he tried to stand up with the chair on his back, he’d fall over from being too top-heavy. 

Mac’s thoughts were interrupted when a door behind him was opened and quickly closed.   
“Agent MacGyver, glad we could finally meet.” The man came around to face Mac, not that it made any difference, Mac had no clue as to who he was.   
“And you are?” The man smirked before sending a punched across Mac’s face, breaking his nose in the process. Mac exercises his jaw for a moment before replying with. “Doesn’t answer my question.” 

Another punch, except this time, it was to the stomach. Mac coughs as all the air is forced from his body, temporarily winding him. Mac sucked in a deep breath as he became a little light-headed.

“It doesn’t really matter that you don’t know who I am. All that matters is that you never forget me.” 

The Man landed punch after punch on Mac, ranging from his face to his torso with no remorse. 

Mac could feel the bruises forming as he tried to sit up straight in the chair. His nose had blood running down over his lips, it mixed with the blood that pooled in his mouth. He leant as far forward as he possibly could, spat as much of the blood out on the floor as possible before slumping in the chair again. 

“What do you want?”   
“Oh, there’s nothing I want. From you, at least.” Mac tried to study the man as much as possible but it was hard. His head throbbed from the existing injury to his head, the rest of his body ached from the repeated punching he’d received.

“If not from me, then who?” The man smirked again before heading behind Mac. He grabbed the back of the chair, dragging it along the concrete floor. 

Mac could only wriggle in horror as to where he was being taken. He couldn’t see behind him, all he could see in front of him was an old house that had been stripped of wallpaper, leaving the bare walls. A small blood trail was left behind as he was dragged down the hallway. 

The realisation of where he was being taken hit Mac too late. The man stopped at the top of the stairs.

Mac feels his feet leave the ground as he is hung over the stairwell, unable to see the stairs, Mac has no idea how many there. The man turns away from Mac and to the door on his left.  
“Have fun with what's left of him, Dalton.” The door swings open to reveal Jack tied to an identical chair with a laptop in front of him.   
“Jack-?” Mac feels the man release the chair, causing it to go tumbling down the stairs.   
“MAC!” 

Mac doesn’t remember anything from that day happening. Jack remembers when the Pheonix team finally got there to find a bloody and beaten Mac at the bottom of a stairwell with a few broken bones and chunks of wood, that was once a chair, stuck in him. The men had cleared out, leaving a concrete room with blood staining the floor and another with a laptop with a live feed to the other room. Jack swore he would get the guy that did this to Mac, even if it killed him. 


End file.
